Old Man
by Library Bum
Summary: Songfic: Blade reminisces about his relationship with Whistler. Song is My Old Friend by Tim McGraw. R&R, please.


**Old Man**

Disclaimer: I don't own Blade or Tim McGraw's song. Stop asking.

Notes: This was inspired by Tempest2004's songfic "My Old Friend" in the Mummy section. I thought that if you could relate the song to the friendship between Ardeth and Horus, it could also relate to Blade and Whistler's relationship. Tell me what you think.

* * *

A lone figure stood in the midst of a dark graveyard, looking at a gray headstone marked 'Abraham Whistler, Beloved Husband, Father and Friend'. 

_My old friend, I recall_

_The times we had hanging on my wall_

_I wouldn't trade them for gold _

_'Cause they laugh and they cry me_

_Somehow sanctify me_

_Their woven in the stories I have told_

_And tell again_

Blade looked at the word 'Friend' on the headstone, knowing how true it was. Whistler had been the only person he ever considered a friend, although he never before admited it. It never seemed to matter, though. Whistler had stuck with him, even when he was the biggest pain in the ass. He taught him what he had needed to know and supplied him with the weapons he used.

But most of all, he had cared. Even if he had never said it aloud and he didn't, the caring was always there. Every weapon, made to work and work well. Like Blade's life depended on every on of them and he wanted to make sure they wouldn't crap out when he needed one.

Every hit they had made, Whistler was always there, warning Blade to be careful. A lot of the time, he was waiting outside to take out any who tried to make a run for it.

He was stubborn and didn't take any crap. Never minced words and always came through. Almost always.

_My old friend, I apologize_

_For the years that have passed_

_Since the last time you and I _

_Dusted off those memories_

_But the running and the races_

_The people and the places_

_There's always somewhere else I had to be _

_Time gets slim, my old friend_

_Don't know why, don't know why _

_Don't know why, don't know why_

Maybe he could have prevented it, listened more. Guilt gripped him as he ran through all the ways he could have stopped it from happening. He should have been more careful, more watchful. He had told Karen he could recognize a vampire by the way it moved. Why hadn't he seen it then?

Or maybe they could have fled the city when they had the chance. Pack up and left.

He still remembered the cold shock he felt when he saw the warehouse blow up with Whistler still inside. He had hoped, prayed that he had some way to get out. A trap door or something. That hope had kept him on his feet...until he saw the rubble.

In his heart, Blade knew Whistler wasn't going to survive. He had taken to many chances, luck ran out.

He went numb when he accepted it, his legs had given out and he gave up.

_My old friend, this song's for you_

_'Cause a few simple verses_

_Was the least that I could do_

_To tell the world that you were here_

_'Cause the love and the laughter_

_Will live long, long after_

_All of the sadness and the tears_

_We'll meet again, my old friend_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_My old friend_

Placing one hand on the headstone, Blade looked at it fully, noting that was obviously very expensive. No doubt Abbigail and the rest of the Nightstalkers had paid for it.

It almost seemed a waste to him. The people who came to the place, saw this headstone wouldn't know anything about the man. All they would know was on the headstone. But it was an acknowledgement of sorts, that Abraham Whistler had lived and it meant something to those who truly knew him.

As Blade pulled his hand from the headstone, he felt a soft gust of wind that seemed warm and he could swear that he could smell the same cigarette smoke that always lingered around Whistler. It felt like he was standing there, next to him and Blade smiled slightly, comforted.

"Take care, old man." He said, as if he _was _there and turned down the path leading towards the exit. As he did, he thought he heard Whistler's laugh.

"You too, kid." Blade knew the words were in his head, but it felt like Whistler was the one saying them. Nodding slightly, Blade made his way out of the graveyard, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Okay, I'd love to get reviews for this and thank you for taking the time to read it.

For anyone who is watching my other Blade story, Jade Tears aka Stone Tears Falling, I've just started on the second chapter and I'm hoping to get it up on Sat. Don't kill me for not updating...it will only make it harder for me to do so. Lol. Read and review, please.


End file.
